


Maybe This is Reason Why Universe Wants Me to Meet You

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Angst, Awkward Dates, Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, Future Fic, Heartache, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, ghost - Freeform, please be aware if you have triggers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Warning : Please be aware if you have trigger or suicidal thoughtrated M for heavy content.Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa setiap rasa sakit yang diberikan kepada kita tidak akan melebihi batas kemampuan kitaTetapi, apakah itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya?.Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan ia menunjukkan senyum lebar miliknya. “Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu bila kau memang ingin melompat. Tapi, dengarkan satu hal saja dariku~”.“Kau sama sekali tidak pernah makan burger atau fast food lainnya? For real? Kingyou-chan sudah hidup berapa lama tetapi belum pernah memakan makanan begini?”.“Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu digedung tersebut. Tetapi, setiap kali aku melihatmu, ketika kau hendak terjun, kau selalu mengurungkan niatmu. Lalu, aku berpikir apa yang membuatmu bertahan hingga saat ini?”.“Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan kingyo-chan, namaku bukan itu.” Pangkas Riddle kemudian. “Namaku Riddle Rosehearts.”
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Maybe This is Reason Why Universe Wants Me to Meet You © velrenxy_rhoven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Maybe This is Reason Why Universe Wants Me to Meet You © velrenxy_rhoven

_Setiap manusia memiliki tujuan mereka masing-masing ketika mereka terlahir kedalam dunia._

_Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa setiap rasa sakit yang diberikan kepada kita tidak akan melebihi batas kemampuan kita._

_Tetapi, apakah itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya?_

_Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk bertahan, aku merasa bahwa semua ini terlalu berat untuk kupikul saat ini. Semua ekspektasi dan beban yang berada di punggung seolah terus menekan diriku._

_Apakah sebenarnya arti sebuah kehidupan?_

_Merasakan sebuah kesakitan... apakah itu adalah bagian dari hidup? Ketika kesedihan yang kau rasakan melebihi rasa bahagiamu, ketika kau tidak memiliki seorangpun sosok yang menopangmu, ketika tidak adalagi secercah harapan..._

_Apa yang perlu dipertahankan lagi?_

_Tidak kah cukup semua ini? Semua penderitaan ini?_

**_Bukankah lebih baik untuk menghilang selamanya dari dunia ini?_ **

.

.

.

Riddle Rosehearts melihat pemandangan dibawah dari gedung bertingkat 20. Kepalanya sedang menunduk saat ini, melihat arus kendaraan dan juga lalu lalang manusia yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia sudah membuladkan tekad untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hari ini dengan melompat dari gedung tinggi, tanpa meninggalkan apapun kecuali sebuah surat dekat dengan pagar pembatas. Kakinya sudah berada di ujung tanduk, hanya terpaut satu senti saja dan ia akan terjun saat itu. Riddle menutup matanya, ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerjangnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan menantinya setelah itu, hal yang ia ingin adalah melompat dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cepat tanpa perlu merasakan rasa sakit yang cukup lama. Kakinya sudah ia gerakan untuk melaju, dan ketika ia hendak melangkah...

“Hey.” Suara itu menghentikannya.

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan tersebut menengok kebelakang, dimana ia menemukan sesosok manusia yang tingginya melebihi 30cm dari dirinya. Ia tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

“Hey, kau bisa mendengarku?” tanyanya kembali.

“Jangan mendekat.” Sergah Riddle kemudian. Matanya melirik tajam kearah pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan ia menunjukkan senyum lebar miliknya. “Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu bila kau memang ingin melompat. Tapi, dengarkan satu hal saja dariku~”

Riddle menaikan alisnya. Pemuda yang sangat aneh, pikirnya. Biasanya bila seseorang menjumpai orang yang hendak melakukan bunuh diri, mereka akan mencegahnya, tetapi apa yang dikatakan pemuda barusan? Tidak akan mencegahnya?

_“Let’s have sex.”_

Kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Riddle membulatkan matanya. Seketika kepalanya langsung berubah menjadi merah, entah kemerahan karena ia sedang menahan amarahnya, atau karena ia terkejut sekaligus malu dengan hal yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut secara blak-blakan.

“Apa kau bilang!! _Se_ \--tidak sopan sekali!!” Tanpa Riddle sadari, kakinya kini telah melangkah kebelakang, kembali ke lantai dan menjauhi ujung pagar.

“Ehhh~~ tapi bukankah kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu? Lalu apa salahnya bercumbu dengan orang _random?_ Aku yakin kau juga akan merasakan kenikmatan, setidaknya bukankah itu lebih baik dibandingkan mati secara _virgin?_ ”

“Haaaa--!!!” Riddle mulai naik pitam. “Apa urusanmu! Dan darimana kau tahu bahwa aku juga _virgin!?_ ”

“Ah tepat ya~ aku hanya menebaknya saja kok, ternyata benar _kingyo-chan_ tidak pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan siapapun~”

 _“Kingyo--“_ Riddle terpelatuk ketika mendengar pemuda tersebut langsung memberikannya sebuah julukan begitu saja. Sungguh tidak sopan, pikirnya. Belum saja 5 menit mereka berjumpa dan pemuda itu sudah membuat ia merasakan berbagai macam emosi. Riddle menghela nafas panjang tidak lama kemudian. ”Bahkan mau meninggal saja tidak bisa meninggal dengan tenang.” Tidak lama kemudian, Riddle mengambil kembali surat yang sudah ia letakkan beserta tas miliknya.

“Eh? _Kingyo-chan_ mau kemana~? Kau tidak jadi terjun?”

“Sudah tidak _mood!”_ Riddle tidak berkata lebih lanjut dan melajukan langkahnya untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, ia benar-benar menghiraukan pemuda yang terus memanggilnya dari belakang seolah mengekor dirinya.

.

.

.

 _“Queen Burger?”_ Pemuda yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya kini ikut terhenti ketika Riddle menghentikan langkahnya didepan tempat makan _fast food._

“Bila aku mau mati, kurasa memakan hal yang tidak pernah kumakan sebelumnya tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki minat untuk hidup lebih lama.”

Kini giliran pemuda tersebut yang membulatkan matanya. “Kau belum pernah memakan burger sebelumnya? Hahh?? Yang benar saja.”

Riddle menghiraukan pemuda yang terus berkoceh dibelakangnya tanpa henti seperti radio rusak. Ketika ia memasuki tempat makan, hanya Riddle yang memesan makanan pada saat itu, dan ketika ia hendak mencari tempat, matanya langsung tertuju pada pemuda yang terus mengikutinya sedari tadi, ia melambaikan tangannya seolah meminta Riddle untuk duduk bersamanya. Riddle menghela nafas, tetapi ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana pemuda itu berdiam.

“Hmmm... rasanya tidak buruk juga.” Itulah komentar pertama yang diucapkan oleh Riddle ketika pertama kali memakan makanan _fast food_.

“Kau sama sekali tidak pernah makan burger atau _fast food_ lainnya? _For real?_ _Kingyou-chan_ sudah hidup berapa lama tetapi belum pernah memakan makanan begini?”

“24 tahun.” Balas Riddle singkat.

“Ohhhhh~ eh~ kau seumuran denganku padahal~”

Riddle tidak menjawab lebih lanjut, tetapi ia hanya memperhatikan pemuda didepannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan malas dengan sebelah tangannya yang menopang dagu miliknya. Merasakan sosok Riddle memperhatikannya, pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang runcing.

“Kau mau tahu sesuatu~ ? Ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu, kau akan terus terperangkap pada dunia. Tidak ada tujuan kehidupan setelah kau meninggal karena kau tidak diterima oleh kedua dunia, dunia hidup dan dunia kematian.”

Riddle melahap kembali burger miliknya, namun ia masih melihat kearah pemuda tersebut dan mendengarkan pembicaraan sepihak yang terus dilontarkan olehnya. “Setiap hari, kau akan terus mengulang-ulang hal yang kau lakukan sebelum kau meninggal. Contohnya ketika kau memutuskan untuk menggantung dirimu, maka ketika kau menjadi arwah penasaran, kau akan terus menggantung dirimu setiap harinya. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat ironis? Terus terperangkap dalam siklus tiada akhir?” Namun perkataan terakhir yang ucapkan pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya terhenti. “Lalu...apa alasanmu bertahan hingga saat ini?”

Perhatian Riddle yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan kentang goreng dengan saus tomat kini tertuju pada sepasang mata yang melihatnya “Apa yang kau maksud?”

“Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu digedung tersebut. Tetapi, setiap kali aku melihatmu, ketika kau hendak terjun, kau selalu mengurungkan niatmu. Lalu, aku berpikir apa yang membuatmu bertahan hingga saat ini?”

Riddle terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya selama ini? Bahkan pemuda itu melihat dirinya yang beberapa kali hendak melakukan bunuh diri tetapi mengurungkan niatnya. 

“Aku...” Riddle terdiam sejenak, seolah ada paparan kalimat yang hendak dibicarakan olehnya namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Tetapi pemuda didepannya tidak menginterupsinya, ia menunggu hingga Riddle mulai membuka mulutnya.

“Alasan mengapa aku tetap bertahan sampai saat ini... Kurasa karena kedua teman masa kecilku, setiap kali mereka selalu menanyakan kabarku atau mengirimiku pesan untuk _hang out_ bersama. Meskipun aku jarang berkontak duluan dengan mereka, mereka selalu mengecek keadaanku. Hal itulah yang membuatku kembali berpikir, bila aku tidak ada, aku pasti akan membuat mereka bersedih.” Kenyataannya, bukan hanya jawaban atas pertaanyaan itu saja yang ingin disampaikan oleh Riddle, tidak lama ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

“Hidupku mungkin jauh dari kata normal pada keluarga yang biasanya. Karena aku adalah anak tunggal, ibuku menaruh banyak ekspektasi dariku. Sedari kecil ia telah mendidikku dengan ketat, memberiku waktu yang sangat minim untuk melakukan apapun.” Riddle mengambil _cola_ miliknya dan meneguknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Memang aku berterimakasih pada ibuku karena aku bisa mencapai banyak prestasi, tetapi... lama-lama semua itu terasa begitu hampa. Hal yang menjadi suatu tujuan hidup menjadi tidak berarti apapun lagi. Karena prestasi dan akademi yang terus kuraih, hal itu jugalah yang membuatku merasa tertekan. Ekspektasi orang lain padaku untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu, anggapan mereka yang selalu mengira aku akan selalu berada diatas...terpaksa untuk memasang topeng kuat agar tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatku ketika aku merasa _down..._ semua ekspektasi itu membuatku terpuruk.”

“Hmmm... tidakkah kau lelah? Terus mempertahankan dirimu menjadi nomor satu seperti itu? Lagipula, kau itu 'kan manusia~ dan manusia pasti memiliki kekurangan? Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini~ berbuat kesalahan itu hal yang wajar!”

Riddle tersenyum kecut. “Dalam keluargaku tidak ada kata gagal. Ketika kau gagal, kau akan dianggap sebagai beban, tidak berguna, tidak berarti apapun...”

“Kalau begitu, bukankah sedari awal hal yang kau cari adalah perhatian mereka? Karena kau ingin mereka menganggapmu, kau berusaha secara mati-matian untuk tetap mempertahankan prestasimu~ ? dan kutebak kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan seumur hidupmu, dan ketika suatu hal buruk terjadi, kau menyangka bahwa hidupmu telah berakhir?”

Ucapan pemuda didepannya itu berhasil mencuri perhatian Riddle seutuhnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu tahu isi kehidupan Riddle tanpa ia membicarakannya?

“Menanggung semua beban dan harapan orang lain itu begitu berat, bukan? Kau tahu, sesekali bebaskanlah dirimu~ memberontak atau marahlah ketika kau memang ingin melakukannya! Utarakan isi hatimu pada dunia!” Senyum yang begitu lebar dapat terlihat dirona wajah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi berada didepan dada miliknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, Riddle tertawa ketika melihat pemuda yang berada didepannya. “Kau sungguh orang yang aneh,” jawab Riddle singkat. “...dan mengapa aku bisa merasa nyaman denganmu seperti ini, membicarakan masalah yang tidak pernah kubicarakan dengan siapapun bahkan teman baikku sekalipun?”

“Mungkin karena itulah, kau merasa nyaman bersama denganku.”

“Eh?”

“Karena aku bukanlah manusia sepertimu.”

.

.

.

Riddle mengerjabkan matanya setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda bersurai _teal_ tersebut. “Ha? Jangan bercanda! Kau mengatakan bahwa kau arwah? Makhluk halus?”

“Kau tidak percaya?” balasnya kemudian. “Coba pegang aku.”

Tanpa pikir panjang Riddle mencoba untuk memegang tangan pemuda tersebut, namun ketika ia hendak memegangnya, hal yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah angin. Tanggannya menembus tangan pemuda didepannya, seolah pemuda itu adalah sebuah pancaran hologram. Riddle terbelalak setelahnya.

Setelah Riddle keluar dari _Queen Burger_ , ia berhenti di sebuah taman. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat itu, dan tidak ada anak-anak kecil yang masih tinggal untuk bermain. Riddle kemudian duduk disebuah ayunan, dimana pemuda tinggi itu tetap mengikutinya.

 _“Kingyo-chan~~_ sudah selesai kagetnya?”

“Kau...beneran makhluk halus?” Riddle menelan ludahnya. “Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya!”

“Mau aku katakan juga kau ‘kan tidak akan percaya~ lagipula mana mungkin aku bilang, ‘hey, aku makhluk halus’ terang-terangan begitu ‘kan?”

Riddle menghela nafas. “Apa orang lain bisa melihatmu juga?”

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak ada. Sejujurnya sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan siapapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaanku juga, makannya ketika kau menengok dan mendengar panggilanku, aku sangat kaget karena kau dapat mendengarnya, karena beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk berbicara padamu, kau sama sekali tidak mendengar suaraku.”

Ayunan yang berada disebelah Riddle kemudian ikut mengayun saat itu, namun dibandingkan dengan Riddle yang duduk manis, pemuda disampingnya ini mengayunkan ayunan miliknya sambil berdiri diatas papan duduk.

“Apa... yang terjadi padamu?” tanya Riddle kemudian.

“Aku menggantung diriku.” Jawab pemuda tersebut singkat. “Hal yang kusadari setelah aku terbangun adalah berdiri didepan sebuah _apartement._ Kemungkinan itu adalah _apartement_ dimana aku meninggal? Hari pertama terdengar begitu mengasyikan. Aku bisa menembus tembok, melayang diudara, bahkan menjahili orang-orang lain. Tetapi, lama kelamaan aku menyadari tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatku, tidak ada sosok arwah lain juga yang sama sepertiku. Aku hanya seorang diri tanpa siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Makannya ketika aku melihatmu diatas gedung, aku mencoba untuk menghentikanmu, tetapi sesuai dengan dugaanku, suaraku tidak pernah sampai pada telingamu. Tidak hingga hari ini~”

Kepala Riddle merasa begitu pening. Rasanya begitu banyak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Hal yang tidak bisa diterima oleh nalarnya hingga membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak saat itu. Hantu? Cerita _supernatural_ macam apa ini? “Tampaknya sudah terlalu banyak informasi yang tidak bisa kuterima hari ini. Kurasa aku butuh tidur.”

“Ehhh~~ temani aku lebih lama lagi, _Kingyo-chan~”_

“Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _K_ _ingyo-chan,_ namaku bukan itu.” Pangkas Riddle kemudian. “Namaku Riddle Rosehearts.”

“Leech. Floyd Leech.” Balas pemuda itu kemudian, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyebutkan namanya. “Tetapi aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu _kingyo-chan~”_

Riddle menghela nafas. “Sudahlah, kita bertemu lagi besok pagi di _Queen Burger?_ ”

“Aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu? Kita berdua tidak akan melakukan _sex?”_

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaa---aku tidak dengar apapun.” Balas Riddle kemudian. “Aku mau pulang sekarang dan jangan ikuti aku!”

Floyd hanya bisa tersenyum. “Iya, iya~ baiklah aku akan menurut~ sampai besok, _Kingyo-chan~ Oyasumi~”_

Sesuai dengan permintaan Riddle, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Floyd berada dekat dengannya ketika ia pulang ke _apartement_ miliknya. Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak beberapa belas bulan berlalu, pada malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Riddle dapat tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan permintaan Riddle, Floyd telah berada di luar _Queen Burger._ Wajah Floyd yang tampak sedang menerawang jauh kini berubah 180 derajat ketika ia melihat kearah Riddle. _“Kingyou-chan~~~”_ panggil Floyd dengan riang.

“Kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?”

“Apa boleh buat, _Kingyo-chan_ tidak memberitahu kapan kita akan bertemu~ “

“Ah...”

“Lagipula apa tidak apa-apa datang kemari lagi? Orang lain melihatmu berbicara sendiri ‘kan kemarin?”

Riddle terdiam sejenak. Ia lupa bahwa Floyd tidak bisa terlihat oleh siapapun selain dirinya, itu berarti orang-orang melihatnya berbicara sendiri sambil makan pada kemarin sore. “Kita pindah lokasi.” Balasnya singkat sambil mulai berjalan. Floyd kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keduanya sedang duduk disebuah kursi panjang saat ini. Lokasi taman umum yang berbeda dari taman sebelumnya, dan Riddle sudah memastikan bahwa _spot_ tempat ia berada jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengganggu keduanya. Sebelum mereka duduk, Riddle rupanya telah memesan sebuah _cup_ _coffee_ dari sebuah _truck_ minuman yang berada tidak jauh dari taman. Ia kemudian membuka buku yang berada didalam tas miliknya.

“Lalu, kenapa kemarin aku bisa mendengar suaramu?” Riddle berbicara pada Floyd yang duduk disampingnya sambil menyender dan merentangkan tangannya pada atasan senderan kursi kayu. Matanya memandang kearah buku yang ia tidak baca, satu-satunya kedok agar orang lain yang melihatnya tidak menyangka ia sedang mengobrol seorang diri. Yah, biar bagaimana pun tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat sosok Floyd saat ini, jadi ia harus memutar otak agar orang-orang tidak menganggapnya aneh.

“Hmm~ entahlah, mungkin karena keinginanmu untuk bunuh diri sehingga kau mendekati dengan kematian?” balas Floyd.

“Sangat tidak masuk akal." balas Riddle cepat. "Tetapi, fakta bahwa aku dapat berbicara denganmu juga sama-sama tidak masuk akal.”

“ _Ne~ Kingyou-chan_ sedari kecil bisa melihat hantu ‘kah?”

Riddle menggelengkan kepalanya. “Seingatku aku tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.”

“Heee~~ jadi apa yang membuatmu bisa melihatku dari kemarin hingga sekarang?”

“Entahlah, jangan tanya aku.” Riddle menghela nafas sesaat, ia kemudian meneguk _coffee_ miliknya sebelum ia kembali berbicara. “Mungkin ada hubungannya denganmu? Kau mau menceritakan tentang dirimu dan kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?”

“Oh~ _Kingyou-chan_ penasaran denganku? Apa kau mulai melihat aku begitu atraktif?” Sebuah cengiran kini muncul pada rona wajah Floyd.

“B—Bukan itu maksudku. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan sebuah koneksi atau apa berdasar ceritamu dan mengapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?”

“Kau sungguh tidak jujur~~” balas Floyd dengan nada yang riang. “Tetapi, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya~”

Riddle mengangguk, ia menunggu Floyd untuk membuka mulutnya.

“Kau tahu? Dosa terbesar yang mungkin kulakukan adalah menyukai kembaranmu sendiri.” Floyd memandang kearah langit ketika ia mulai membuka mulutnya. “ _Leech brother_ adalah julukan bagi aku dan kembaranku, Jade. Semenjak dulu, aku selalu bersama dengannya, setiap kali, tidak ada Floyd tanpa Jade dan juga sebaliknya. Kita berdua tidak terpisahkan hingga kuliah. Namun, suatu hari Jade mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia terus memberiku kabar tentang orang tersebut, dan hal itu membuatku sangat jengkel, kesal...dan juga cemburu.”

Riddle tidak berkata apapun. Ia sama sekali tidak menghakimi orang-orang yang menyukai sesama jenis karena salah satu teman dekatnya juga menjalin hubungan dengan sosok pria juga, meskipun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Riddle sebelumnya. Tetapi, pada kasus Floyd, menyukai kembaran sendiri itu hal yang baru bagi dirinya.

“Hingga akhirnya karena kegelapan mataku dan emosiku sesaat, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Jade sudah resmi berpacaran dengan _umigame-kun,_ ia sudah jarang meluangkan waktunya denganku, dan rasa kesal itu tidak pernah pudar. Karena dia merebut Jade, karena ia bersama dengannya, Jade tidak memiliki waktu banyak denganku. Perlahan, Jade mulai meninggalkanku, dan itu membuatku sakit.”

 _Bertepuk sebelah tangan_ , pikir Riddle. Namun, setelah mendengar perkataan Floyd barusan, ia menyadari bahwa ia selalu memberi _nickname_ aneh-aneh pada orang yang dikenalnya. _Umigame-kun? Sea turtle?_ Apakah ada kemiripan sosok yang disebut sebagai _Umigame_ itu dengan kura-kura yang dimaksud oleh Floyd?

“Lalu, aku membuladkan tekadku. Aku menyediakan tali dikamarku dan menggantung diriku sendiri. Ketika aku terbangun, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin bahwa aku berada didepan sebuah gedung.”

“Kupikir mungkin ada sebuah benang penghubung antara gedung tersebut dan juga dirimu, atau mungkin aku juga sehingga aku bisa melihatmu.” Riddle berpikir sejenak tetapi ia rasa tidak ada satupun benang merah antara cerita Floyd dengan dirinya.

“Aku...tidak tahu apa itu arti cinta, dan aku juga tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Tetapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupmu tiba-tiba tidak menjadikanmu nomor satu lagi. Apalagi bila itu menyangkut sosok yang kau sukai. Itu pasti sangat berat bagimu.”

“Kau tidak mengatakanku aneh? Menyukai kembaran sendiri?”

“Hmmm... aku tidak bisa berkata apapun mengenai hal tersebut. Tetapi satu hal yang kutahu bahwa rasa cintamu begitu tulus pada kembaranmu. Tetapi sayang sekali karena kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi dengannya.”

Floyd terdiam saat itu.

“Mengakhiri hidup mungkin akan terdengar begitu bebas bagi sosok yang memiliki beban yang begitu berat. Entah itu karena tuntutan pekerjaan, studi maupun hubungan antara sesama manusia. Hal yang membuat kita sakit hati atau tertekan tentu menjadi candu untuk mengakhiri hidup. Bila aku menghilang dari dunia ini, bila aku mati saat ini, semua beban itu akan hilang, semua tanggung jawab dan penderitaan itu akan punah. Tetapi, hal yang biasanya kita lupakan adalah sosok yang terus mendukung kita, sosok yang mungkin ingin berbicara dengan kita namun kita sudah tidak berada didalam dunia ini. Karena apa yang dikatakan oleh orang bahwa kau akan merasa kehilangan ketika sosok yang berada didekatmu tidak lagi bersama denganmu.”

Tidak lama Riddle tersenyum kecut. “Hah... apa yang kubicarakan, padahal kemarin aku sudah berniat mengakhiri hidupku bila bukan karena suaramu yang mencegahku.”

“Mungkin itu, _Kingyou-chan..._ alasan mengapa kau bisa mendengarku karena dunia memintaku untuk mencegahmu mengakhiri hidupmu.”

“...sungguh tidak masuk akal, bukan?” Riddle menghela nafas, lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi, hingga ia dan Floyd kini berada dalam posisi sejajar. “Apa ada hal yang kau sesali ketika kau menjadi arwah penasaran?”

“Rasanya begitu sepi...dan bosan.”Floyd membalas dengan cepat. “Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa kuajak berbicara, dan malam terasa begitu panjang karena aku tidak bisa tidur.”

Riddle mengerjabkan matanya. Tidak bisa tidur? Tapi selama ini juga ia tidak pernah mendengar bahwa arwah penasaran bisa tertidur. Riddle berpikir, sebagaimana sepinya hidup Floyd saat ini. Tidak bisa pergi menuju akhirat dan terus terjebak dalam dunia, tanpa seseorang yang bisa mendengarnya. Hal itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada sebuah kematian. Bagi sosok manusia, bersosialisasi adalah bagian dari hidup mereka. Berbicara dengan orang lain sudah menjadi hal yang membuat _sanity_ mereka terpenuhi. Bila kau tetap hidup tanpa seorangpun yang dapat mendengarmu, seberapa pedihkah siksaan tersebut? Terutama pada malam hari dimana orang-orang tertidur dan kau tetap terjaga. Seberapa lama malam ketika kau tidak bisa tertidur?

“Apa...kau semalaman juga berada didepan _Queen Burger?”_

Floyd mengangguk tanpa berbicara apapun, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Riddle merasa sedikit bersalah. “...kalau begitu, kau bisa berdiam di _apartement_ milikku?”

“Eh?”

“Kau bilang tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatmu dan mendengarmu, bukan? Kau juga berkeliaran setiap hari tanpa ada tujuan, jadi... kurasa tidak ada salahnya bila kau berdiam di _apartement-_ ku?”

 _“Kingyou-chan_ mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama?”

“J—Jangan salah paham! Hal aneh-aneh dilarang oke! Dan jangan mengungkit hal yang tidak-tidak seperti melakukan _s..sex!”_ Muka Riddle mulai memerah, dan kalimat berikutnya, ia mengucapkan dengan suara yang pelan. _“_...lagipula hantu mana mungkin bisa melakukannya ‘kan.”

“Eh~~ apa? Apa? _Kingyou-chan_ jangan-jangan penasaran?” Seringai Floyd kearah Riddle yang masih bermuka kemerahan.

“Sudah diam! Berisik!!”

.

.

.

Meluangkan waktu bersama dengan Floyd ternyata tidak seburuk yang diduga oleh Riddle. Ia yang tinggal sendiri di _apartement_ miliknya merasakan perbedaan yang cukup signifikan ketika ia tinggal bersama dengan Floyd. Aneh bukan? Padahal keduanya tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi Riddle memberikan kesempatan pada Floyd untuk mengenalnya, untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan ucapan _okaeri, tadaima_ juga menjadi ucapan yang mulai diucapkan kembali oleh Riddle. Hal yang sepele namun dirasakan cukup berarti bagi Riddle, karena sekarang ia tahu seseorang menunggunya ketika ia kembali dari jam kerjanya.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Riddle merasa nyaman ketika Floyd berada didekat dengannya. Hari-hari pertama ketika Floyd setuju untuk tinggal bersama dengan Riddle, Riddle sempat kaget ketika ia terbangun dimalam hari dan melihat Floyd yang hanya duduk di ujung sambil melihatnya. Namun sekarang, ketika beberapa bulan telah berlalu, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan tenang ketika melihat Floyd yang duduk disebelah kasur miliknya, seolah menemani Riddle yang tertidur. Dan ketika Riddle mengalami mimpi buruk, ia akan terbangun dan mendengar suara Floyd yang perlahan menenangkannya.

Entah sejak kapan, kehadiran Floyd Leech menjadi salah satu hal yang berarti bagi Riddle, dan berkat Floyd juga lha, Riddle tidak memiliki _trigger_ untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena Floyd berada dekat dengannya, karena seseorang membutuhkannya. Tanpa disadari, Floyd menjadi bagian terpenting bagi hidup Riddle. Perlahan, sebuah perasaan lain kini tumbuh dalam lubuk hati Riddle, perasaan yang ia kira tidak akan pernah muncul dalam hatinya, sebuah benih cinta kini berdiam didalam hati milik Riddle. Bukankah banyak orang yang mengatakan percakapan yang rutin dilakukan oleh dua orang individu dapat membuat mereka tertarik antara satu sama lain?

9 bulan telah berlalu semenjak Riddle hendak mengakhiri hidupnya, dan 9 bulan lamanya ia bertahan hingga ia mengenal apa arti sebuah cinta. Rasa senang dan bahagia yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Hingga suatu hari, hal yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Riddle sebagai mimpi buruk kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

 _“Neee~~ Kingyou-chan,”_ Floyd terlentang di lantai saat ini, ia memandang kearah Riddle yang sedang memasak sambil melihat buku resep. “Besok, kau mau menemaniku?”

“Kemana?”

“Besok...adalah _1st anniversary-_ ku.” Riddle berhenti bergerak pada saat itu. _1st anniversary?_ Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Floyd adalah setahun setelah kematiannya? “Besok, aku ingin pergi ke _apartement_ itu, aku ingin pergi ketempat dimana aku meninggal.” 

“Kau yakin?” tanya Riddle kemudian. Floyd kemudian bangkit dan membiarkan dirinya pada posisi duduk. “ _Un~”_

“...apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah itu, Floyd?”

“Hmmm...entahlah, tetapi aku merasa bahwa aku ingin pergi kesana?”

“Kau yakin kamarmu sebelumnya kosong sekarang?”

“Unn~ beberapa kali aku pergi kesana pada malam hari dan masih kosong kok~”

“...menyewa semalam sepertinya bukan ide buruk kalau begitu. Lagipula mungkin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu juga ketika berada disana, Floyd.”

Floyd memang pernah bercerita pada Riddle bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan keluarganya ketika ia tersadar, dan tampaknya ia tidak bisa mengingat mereka dengan jelas kecuali Jade, kembarannya. Ketika Riddle bertanya tentang alamat rumah orangtuanya, Floyd hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat dimana rumah orangtuanya.

Sejujurnya, Riddle merasa khawatir. Memang ia tidak pernah menganggap kehadiran Floyd sebagai sebuah eksistensi yang menakutkan. Banyak orang berkata bahwa arwah halus dapat berubah menjadi jahat bila mereka terlalu lama berdiam didunia. Tetapi, selama 9 bulan ini, kehadiran Floyd dalam hidup Riddle adalah alasan kuat mengapa ia masih bertahan. Bila bukan karena Floyd, Riddle mungkin tidak dapat hidup hingga sekarang. Lalu, pada saat ini pikiran akan kehilangan Floyd membuatnya menjadi resah.

Riddle menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, salah satu sifat buruknya mungkin adalah _overthingking,_ ia bahkan memikirkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu, karena Floyd mengajarinya untuk ‘hidup pada _moment ini’_ dibandingkan memikirkan masa depan yang belum tentu kepastiannya. Karena dalam kehidupan, kerap kali terjadi hal-hal yang tidak kita duga sebelumnya.

“Baiklah, aku akan menelepon _landlord_ dimana _apato-_ mu berada sebelumnya, Floyd.” Riddle mengangguk namun ia merasa sedikit penasaran juga apa yang terjadi pada tempat dimana ia tinggal sebelumnya. Bila ia tinggal di _apato,_ bukankah kemungkinan ia tinggal bersama dengan kembarannya bila mereka tidak bersama orangtua mereka? Kalau begitu, kemana kembarannya pada saat ini?

.

.

.

Floyd dan Riddle berjalan menuju _apartement_ yang dimaksud oleh Floyd. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu, dimana Riddle juga libur dari hari kerjanya. Setelah mereka datang dan disambut oleh pemilik _apartement,_ mereka berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Riddle melihat kearah sekelilingnya, _apartement_ yang memang memakan waktu sekitar 40 menit dari _apartement_ miliknya. Gedung _apartement_ itu memiliki 35 tingkat, dan kamar yang dihuni oleh Floyd sebelumnya terletak pada tingkat 21. Gedung tersebut tergolong _apartement_ yang cukup mewah, _furnitur_ dan desain interior ketika Ridddle memasuki _apartement_ tersebut setingkat dengan _apartement_ yang akan dipilih oleh ibunya bila ia ingin menyewa tempat pribadi.

“Bila anda memerlukan sesuatu, saya akan ada di meja bawah.” Ucap asisten _apartement_ tersebut. _“Please enjoy your time.”_ Pria paruh baya tersebut kemudian menaruh tas milik Riddle kedalam kamar.

“Terimakasih.” Balas Riddle kemudian. Ketika pria tersebut keluar, ia kemudian menengok kearah kamar _apartement_ tersebut.

“Hmmmmm....” Riddle melihat kearah sekitar. “Bila memang ada kejadian aneh didalam kamar, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan orang awam menyewa kamar ini?” Riddle tampak curiga, bila memang Floyd mengakhiri dirinya dikamar ini, bisa saja pihak _apartement_ menutup kamar ini, bukan? Ataukah karena keinginan _profit_ mereka merahasiakan ini pada pihak _customer?_ Yah, zaman sekarang memang apapun dapat dilakukan demi meraih keuntungan.

“Kau mengingat sesuatu, Floyd?” tanya Riddle pada Floyd yang berjalan-jalan disekitar _apartement_ tersebut.

Floyd menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Tidak ada hal yang kuingat mengenai keberadaan keluargaku, tetapi... aku ingat dapur ini, dimana aku biasa membuat _takoyaki~ Kingyou-chan,_ kau mau tahu sesuatu? Sahabat masa kecilku dan Jade adalah penyanyang gurita, dan lucunya makanan kesukaanku dan Jade adalah gurita. Kita berdua kadang menjahilinya dengan berkata akan memasak gurita peliharaannya~ _”_

Riddle tertawa kecil. “Kalian kejam sekali ya.”

“Hey, hey~~ lihat kemari,” Floyd kemudian berdiam didekat jendela, sedangkan tangannya melambai pada Riddle, meminta pemuda itu untuk mendekatinya. “Kau lihat area lapangan dibawah? Kurasa aku sering bermain basket disana dengan beberapa temanku.”

“Kau suka bermain basket? Tidak heran kau sangat tinggi, Floyd.” Riddle membiarkan tangan kanannya berdiam disekitar dagunya, seolah sedang berpikir. Bila dulu ibunya membiarkan ia sering bermain basket, apa ia juga akan tinggi seperti rumor yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang bahwa bermain basket atau berenang akan membuat pertumbuhanmu menjadi cepat?

Keduanya meluangkan waktu siang itu dengan berbicara banyak tentang memori yang diingat oleh Floyd. Hingga akhirnya, pada malam harinya, Floyd berhenti didepan sebuah lorong kecil dengan pintu yang berhadapan. Memang satu kamar saja cukup luas hingga memiliki lorong kecil yang membatasi dua kamar.

“Ini adalah kamar Jade, dan seberang dari kamar miliknya...” _adalah kamar milik Floyd,_ pikir Riddle.

“Kau yakin mau memasuki kamar ini?” tanya Riddle memastikan, dan Floyd mengangguk. 

Setelah melihat wajah Floyd yang begitu serius, Riddle kemudian maju untuk membuka pintu dimana kamar Floyd berada. Kamar yang begitu kosong dengan sebuah kasur, lemari pakaian dan juga sebuah meja dengan kursi. Riddle terdiam sesaat setelah ia menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut.

_Jadi disini adalah tempat dimana Floyd mengakhiri hidupnya?_

Floyd tertawa saat itu, hal yang membuat dahi milik Riddle mengkerut. “Floyd?”

“Sungguh lucu, kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku pada saat itu?”

“Floyd...”

“Bila aku masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa bertemu denganmu suatu hari nanti, _Kingyou-chan._ Bila aku masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa _move on_ dan memberikan selamat pada Jade. Bila aku masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa menangis saat ini. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku...aku tidak bisa merasakan hal apapun selain kehampaan dan penyesalan, semua terasa begitu hambar. Kenapa!? Kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mati pada saat itu!?”

Riddle tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia tahu perasaan yang dialami oleh Floyd saat itu, karena ia juga nyaris mengalaminya. Ketika semua tampak begitu berat, ketika hal kecil bahkan menjadi suatu hal yang susah untuk dihadapi, ketika akal sehatmu terhalang oleh berbagai pikiran yang negatif, semua akan lebih mudah bila kita memilih untuk pergi dari dunia. Supaya tidak akan ada lag rasa sakit, supaya kita terbebas dari semuanya.

Bukankah kata menyerah adalah sebuah pemikiran yang begitu manis? Apa gunanya hidup lebih lama bila hal yang kita rasakan adalah rasa sakit dan kepahitan?

 _“Kingyou-chan,_ aku ingin hidup.” Adalah kata yang membuat Riddle kini melihat kearah Floyd. “Aku ingin hidup supaya kita bisa bertemu. Aku ingin hidup supaya aku bisa menemanimu setiap malam, memegang tanganmu ketika kita tertidur, memelukmu ketika kau terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Aku ingin hidup, _Kingyou-chan._ Kenapa aku memilih untuk mati?”

Riddle tidak kuasa untuk membendung lagi air mata yang sedari ditahan olehnya. Air mata turun dari sepasang matanya ketika ia melihat kearah Floyd yang tampaknya begitu menyesal. Seandainya takdir mempertemukan mereka sebelum Floyd mengakhiri hidupnya. Seandainya Floyd dapat bertahan lebih lama sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Riddle. Seandainya... Ya, seandainya...

_Seandainya ia bertahan._

Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa seberat apapun kehidupanmu saat ini, seberapa inginnya kau untuk mengakhiri hidupmu pada saat itu. Jangan menyerah. Semua akan membaik, semua perlahan akan berubah. Rasa sakit dan kepahitan yang kita alami akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Roda dunia selalu berputar, tidak selamanya kita berada diatas, dan tidak selamanya kita berada dibawah juga. Bila pada saat itu kau berada didalam kondisi terburuk, percayalah bahwa bila kau bertahan, akan ada hal baik yang menunggumu dikemudian hari. Karena seberapa berat kau menangis, seberapa berat kau merasakan sakit, dunia masih menyayangimu. Masih ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan didalam dunia, masih banyak hal yang belum kau telusuri maupun kau coba ketika kau masih hidup, dan masih ada seseorang yang menunggumu.

Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Floyd. Seolah kepingan data, perlahan demi perlahan partikel kecil dalam diri Floyd terbang menghilang.

“F..Floyd!?” Riddle mencoba mendekat kearah Floyd, dan pemuda didepannya juga sama kagetnya dengan Riddle pada saat ini. “Tidak... jangan—jangan pergi, Floyd!” 

“Apa yang terjadi padaku?” Suara Floyd terdengar begitu sedih saat itu. “Tidak!! Jangan bawa aku pergi! Aku masih mau disini bersama dengan _Kingyou-chan!!”_

Air mata Riddle kini mengalir lebih deras, belum sempat ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya, didepannya Floyd perlahan terus memudar, menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tidak ada hal yang bisa keduanya lakukan kecuali saling menatap satu sama lain.

Floyd kemudian mendekat kearah Riddle. “ _Kingyou-chan..._ sejujurnya masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu... masih ada banyaaakkkkk kenangan yang ingin aku buat bersama denganmu. Tetapi waktuku...sepertinya aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk bersama denganmu. _Kingyou-chan..._ meski hanya sebentar, aku senang dapat mengenalmu. Aku tidak menyesal bisa bertemu denganmu, menghentikanmu ketika kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu. Maka dari itu, _Kingyou-chan...”_ Muka Floyd makin mendekat kearah Riddle, dan Riddle dapat melihat Floyd kini mencium bibir miliknya. Memang mereka tidak dapat menyentuh satu sama lain, tetapi, bila Floyd saat ini nyata berada didepannya, ia yakin bahwa pemuda tinggi itu sedang mengecup bibirnya saat ini.

Riddle tidak dapat berkata apapun, suaranya seolah tersekat oleh sesuatu. Ia ingin berteriak, menangis, meraung agar Floyd tetap bersama dengannya. Tetapi, itu adalah hal yang mustahil, bukan?

_“...tetaplah hidup, Riddle. Aishiteru."_

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Floyd pada telinga Riddle sebelum ia menghilang.

“Tidak adil... kau sangat tidak adil, Floyd!” Untuk apa meminta Riddle untuk tetap hidup bila Floyd tidak bersama dengannya? Namun, Floyd tahu. Bila ia meminta Riddle untuk tetap hidup, Riddle akan melakukannya. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya permintaan terakhir yang disampaikan oleh Floyd untuk Riddle. “Setidaknya biarkan aku juga mengucapkan balasan pernyataan cintamu...”

Kaki Riddle tidak kuasa untuk tetap menahan badannya, saat itu juga badannya rubuh. Riddle hanya bisa terisak, membiarkan kedua tangannya menutup mukanya. Malam itu, Riddle tidak bisa berhenti untuk menangis. Ia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dikepala miliknya karena ia telah menangis begitu lama, dan ia tertidur karena ia kelelahan karena tangisan yang ia keluarkan semenjak kepergian Floyd.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Floyd dari kehidupan Riddle. Sekali lagi, Riddle merasakan sebuah kepahitan yang mendalam. Kekosongan dalam hatinya begitu terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Floyd. Ia merindukan pemuda itu, ia merindukan kegaduhan, senyum dan suara Floyd yang selalu mengisi keseharian Riddle.

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu kini sedang duduk didalam _Wonderland’s Cafe._ Hari ini ia memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan teman dekatnya. Selama 9 bulan ini, Riddle memang menceritakan tentang seseorang yang berarti bagi dirinya pada teman masa kecilnya, dan ia turut senang karena Riddle menemukan sosok yang dapat membuat dirinya bahagia. Tetapi, pada saat ini, apa yang harus Riddle katakan bila ia menanyakan tentang sosok tersebut?

Trey Clover datang ke meja dimana Riddle masih melamun kearah jendela. “Riddle, maaf kau menunggu lama?”

“Trey,” sapa Riddle kemudian. “Tidak kok, aku juga baru memesan minuman.”

“Ah, syukurlah. Adik-adikku memintaku untuk membeli beberapa cemilan jadi aku menunggu mereka memberikan _list_ yang harus kubeli.”

Riddle tertawa kecil. “Padahal mereka bisa mengirimu pesan _text,”_ jeda Riddle. “Kau tahu, semenjak SMA dulu, kau selalu membawa kertas kecil berisi tulisan adikmu ketika pergi ke _supermarket.”_

“Hahaha.. kebiasaan yang sulit untuk dirubah ya.”

Ketika mereka berdua sibuk berbincang-bincang tentang masa lalu, kini Trey terdiam sesaat.

“Riddle, sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.”

“Oh?”

“Kau..tentunya tahu bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, bukan? Aku...ingin mengenalkannya denganmu hari ini, makannya aku meminta kita untuk bertemu saat ini.”

Riddle mengangguk. Memang Trey sempat memberitahu tentang hubungannya dengan junior miliknya. Lebih tepatnya mungkin ia dan Riddle seumuran karena Trey lebih tua setahun dari dirinya. Saat itu juga, sebuah suara kini terdengar, seseorang dengan tinggi yang cukup mencolok kini tiba dihadapan mereka, tinggi yang begitu menyerupai Floyd... dan warna rambut dan muka yang mirip dengan Floyd juga.

“Trey-san, maafkan aku. Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?”

“Ah, tida—“

“Floyd!!” adalah kata yang langsung diucapkan spontan oleh Riddle sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Riddle kembali berkata. “Ah..maaf, kau bukan Floyd.”

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya ketika melihat Riddle. Sama dengan ekspresi Trey yang sama-sama kaget ketika Riddle tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri seolah ia bertemu dengan kenalan lamanya.

“Maaf, Riddle-san? Apa kau mengenal saudara kembarku, Floyd?” itu adalah kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Jade Leech.

.

.

.

“Trey-san bercerita banyak tentang Riddle-san, ah—maaf atas kelancanganku. Kita belum kenal dekat tetapi aku sudah menyebut namamu. Aku merasa tahu banyak tentang dirimu karena Trey-san sering bercerita tentang teman masa kecilnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau pasangan Trey, kurasa kita juga akan akrab jadi tidak masalah bila kau memanggil namaku.”

“Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku juga.” Senyum Jade. Floyd dan Jade memang terlihat begitu mirip secara sekilas, tetapi ada hal yang membedakan keduanya dengan jelas. Bila Floyd terkesan lebih bebas, Jade terlihat lebih teratur dan rapi. Ditambah senyum miliknya juga berbeda dengan senyum yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Floyd.

“Hahhhh.” Trey menghela nafas.”Aku tidak tahu Riddle ternyata mengenal saudara kembar Jade?”

Riddle mengangguk. “Maaf, sungguh tidak sopan tadi tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu didepanmu, Jade.”

“Fufufu..tidak masalah, Riddle-san. Banyak orang yang selalu salah mengira kita berdua. Aku bahkan kaget ada sosok yang mengenaliku dan tidak salah mengira aku sebagai Floyd. Selain orangtuaku dan Trey-san tentunya.”

Riddle mengangguk. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jade perihal Floyd, tetapi darimana ia harus memulainya? Apakah mereka akan percaya dengan cerita menyerupai _supernatural_ yang dialaminya dengan Floyd?

“Oh ya, apa Riddle-san ingin menjenguk Floyd?”

“Eh?” Riddle mengerjabkan matanya, ia memandang kearah Jade yang tersenyum padanya, duduk didepannya dan tepat disamping Trey. Apa yang Jade bicarakan? Apa maksud dari Jade adalah menjenguk makam Floyd?

Namun, belum sempat Riddle bertanya lebih lanjut, Jade kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

“Floyd sudah sadarkan diri dari koma seminggu lalu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tema kali ini memang agak trigger guys, makannya aku kasih warning karena ga semua bisa oke langsung baca tipe cerita gini X'D  
> That moment ketika udah kepikiran buat bikin fic Leomalle tapi berakhir Florid melesat duluan-- welp X'D  
> Sebenernya keinspirasi dari salah satu cerita pas lagi denger podcast dan tau-tau kebayang FloydRiddle secara otomatis. Karena author adalah manusia yang demen angst /oi/ chapter selanjutnya bakal sedikit sakit sebelum sampai ke endingnya. Semoga bisa diselesaiin dalam waktu dekat ya.
> 
> akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Maybe This is Reason Why Universe Wants Me to Meet You © velrenxy_rhoven

“Floyd sudah sadarkan diri dari koma seminggu lalu.” Adalah kalimat yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Riddle sebelumnya. Floyd? Ia masih hidup? Ia belum meninggal? Tetapi mengapa Floyd bertingkah seperti ia telah meninggal? Apakah Floyd mengetahuinya? Karena Riddle sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berbohong padanya.

“Ah, Floyd memang memiliki banyak sekali koneksi, makannya aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau salah satu teman Floyd juga, Riddle-san. Dia jarang berbicara padaku selama 2 tahun terakhir sebelum ia...” Jade menghentikan perkataannya, tampaknya ia mengingat memori yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia ingat. Tangan milik Trey kemudian menepuk pelan punggung milik Jade kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut seolah menenangkan Jade.

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Floyd, Jade?” rasa penasaran tidak lagi tertahan oleh Riddle saat itu, seolah ia ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenernya.

Pandangan Jade mengarah kearah _Garlic Butter Mushroom Risotto_ yang baru tiba kurang dari semenit lalu, seolah enggan untuk menatap langsung kearah Riddle, ia kemudian mulai berbicara. “Setahun lalu, aku mulai merasakan hal janggal yang terjadi pada Floyd. Aku mencoba untuk bertanya padanya beberapa kali tetapi Floyd menolak kehadiranku. Beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan pada Floyd tetapi ia tidak pernah membalasnya seantusias pada saat kita kecil. Aku merasa ada sesuatu hal yang Floyd tutupi dariku dan ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu aku apapun tentang hidupnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjauh dariku. Hingga suatu hari, saat aku pergi ke kampus, aku merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak enak. Entah mengapa, kakiku segera berlari kembali kerumah, dan ketika aku membuka kamar Floyd, ia...nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri.”

Trey tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya membiarkan Jade berbicara dan Riddle yang mendengarkan kisah tersebut. Memang Jade pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada Trey, tentang bagaimana perubahan yang terjadi dengan Floyd. Terlebih, pada saat itu juga Trey-lah yang menemani Jade pada saat ia menunggu Floyd selama di rumah sakit.

“Beruntungnya aku segera mengambil kursi yang terjatuh disebelah Floyd dan berhasil membuatnya kembali berpijak disana, sebelum ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Namun pada saat itu Floyd sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Karena aku tidak bisa melepas tali di lehernya karena takut ia akan tercekik lagi, aku menelepon ambulans dan juga Trey-san untuk meminta bantuan.”

“Aku melihat layar ponselku dan melihat panggilan masuk dari Jade pada saat itu. Ia meneleponku saat yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus, untungnya aku sedang mengendarai motor dan sedang berhenti di _mini market_ pada saat itu sehingga aku bisa dengaan cepat memutar arah dan pergi ke _apartement_ dimana Jade dan Floyd tinggal. Setelah aku bergantian menopang tubuh Floyd, Jade memotong tali yang berada disekitar leher Floyd, dan tidak lama ambulans datang.”

“Setelah itu, entah mengapa Floyd tidak sadarkan diri selama satu tahun.” Jade tersenyum sedih, bisa Riddle rasakan bahwa Jade juga menyayangi Floyd meski rasa cintanya memang berbeda dengan yang dirasakan oleh saudara kembarnya, cinta Jade adalah rasa cinta sebagai saudara, cinta _plantonik_ dimana ia menyanyangi Floyd dan tidak lebih. Apalagi Jade adalah kembaran dari Floyd, tentu saja ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya ‘kan? Biar bagaimana pun, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa _bond_ diantara saudara kembar itu begitu kuat dibandingkan dengan saudara biasanya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Jade merasakan sebuah firasat buruk pada saat itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Riddle akhirnya mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat itu, bisa jadi arwah Floyd yang sedang koma keluar dari raga miliknya dan menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal, memang sangat tidak masuk akal, bukan?

“Bisakah kau memberitahu dimana rumah sakit dan kamar Floyd berada saat ini?” Riddle menatap serius kearah Jade.

Pemuda didepannya itu tersenyum pada Riddle. “Aku dan Trey-san juga berniat pergi kesana setelah ini, Riddle-san. Bila kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu juga.”

.

.

.

Riddle tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kemungkinan bahwa ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Floyd akan terjadi. Floyd masih hidup? Floyd yang selama ini menemaninya ternyata masih berada di dunia yang sama dengan dirinya, dengan kata lain, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Floyd. Kali ini, ia bisa memegang tangan Floyd dan merasakan suhu tubuh miliknya selaku manusia. Riddle sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Floyd. Floyd yang ia rindukan, Floyd yang mengisi kesehariannya selama 9 bulan, Floyd yang ia cintai dalam lubuk hatinya.

Akhirnya, Ketiganya telah sampai dirumah sakit ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 2, beruntunglah ruang yang digunakan oleh Floyd adalah ruang _VIP_ sehingga tidak ada jam tertentu untuk menjenguk. Siapapun tamu yang datang bisa datang kapan saja mereka mau. Jade dan Trey membiarkan Riddle untuk masuk ke kamar Floyd lebih dahulu. Mereka berdua berkata ingin membeli persediaan minuman di kamar Floyd, tetapi Riddle yakin bahwa keduanya ingin memberikan privasi pada Floyd dan Riddle.

Entah mengapa, jantung milik Riddle seakan berdebar kencang pada saat ini. Benarkah ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Floyd? Apakah kali ini ia bisa mengungkapkan balasan pernyataan cintanya pada pemuda itu? Dengan segera, Riddle mengetuk pintu kamar dan tangannya otomatis memegang pegangan pintu pada ruang 409, dimana tertera sebuah papan putih bertuliskan ‘Floyd Leech’ disisian sebelah pintu. Ketika ia memasuki ruangan _VIP_ tersebut, hal yang ia lihat adalah sosok pemuda bersurai _teal_ yang sedang memandang kearah jendela.

Pandangan Floyd kemudian teralih pada sosok Riddle yang baru saja menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Rasa rindu tidak lagi terbendung oleh Riddle, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca pada saat ini, dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memegang kedua sisian pundak milik Floyd. “Floyd!! Syukurlah, ini bukan mimpi! Kupikir kau akan menghilang! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!” 

Entahlah, untuk pertama kalinya Riddle benar-benar merasa bersyukur bahwa sosok yang ia sayangi ternyata masih hidup. Kali ini, Riddle benar-benar dapat memegang Floyd, ia tidak perlu lagi memegang angin hampa yang berhembus disekitarnya karena Floyd nyata berada dihadapannya. Namun Floyd tidak membalasnya dengan segera.

“Floyd?” Riddle memandang kearah Floyd yang sama-sama memandangnya, tetapi dengan wajah kebingungan yang berada didalam ekspresinya.

“Kau siapa?”

Kenyataannya, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Floyd bukanlah jawaban yang Riddle ingin dengar pada saat itu. Diantara kemungkinan Floyd akan menyambutnya juga, kali ini suara yang begitu dingin terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu. Floyd mengsingkirkan kedua tangan milik Riddle yang berada dipundaknya setelah itu. “Jangan pegang-pegang seenaknya~ aku tidak suka dipegang oleh orang asing!”

**JLEB**

Sebuah tolakan jelas-jelas dirasakan oleh Riddle pada saat itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Floyd akan melakukan hal tersebut. Apakah ingatannya sama sekali tidak kembali? Bila iya, itu artinya bagi Floyd saat ini, Riddle adalah sosok orang asing yang sama sekali belum pernah berjumpa dengannya. Atau mungkin Floyd sedang bercanda dengannya? Floyd terkadang memang suka meelakukan candaan yang sedikit keterlaluan untuk benar-benar menjebak Riddle pada saat mereka tinggal bersama. Tetapi, melihat ekspresi Floyd yang masih memandang kearahnya dengan wajah kebingungan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Riddle.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Itulah hal pertama yang Riddle lakukan, ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit akan penolakan Floyd barusan. Ia kemudian memandang kearah Floyd. “Namaku Riddle Rosehearts, mungkin kau tidak mengenalku pada saat ini, tetapi aku mengenalmu dengan jelas, Floyd Leech.”

Floyd memandang sosok Riddle dengan seksama, namun ia tidak berkata apapun pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Riddle kemudian berusaha untuk menceritakan hal yang terjadi selama 9 bulan belakang ini pada Floyd. Tentang dirinya, tentang mereka berdua. Tentang bagaimana keduanya bertemu dan akhirnyaa tinggal bersama.

“Selama kau koma, selama setahun kau menjelma sebagai arwah penasaran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatmu dan mendengarmu pada saat itu. 3 bulan berlalu dan kau bertemu denganku, semenjak itu, kita berdua tinggal bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.” Riddle tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaan miliknya, juga dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua pada malam Floyd menghilang.

Dan tentu saja, manusia mana yang akan percaya dengan cerita _supernatural_ yang baru saja diceritakan oleh dirinya? Bahkan dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Floyd saja, Riddle sudah mengerti bahwa apa yang dikatakan olehnya sungguh tidak bisa ditangkap oleh nalar manusia.

“Heee~ apa benar kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi, _kingyou-chan?”_

Mata Riddle membulat ketika Floyd memanggil nama panggilannya untuk dirinya. “Floyd—ingatanmu—“ 

“Kau mengingatkanku pada _golden fish,_ jadi aku akan memberimu julukan _Kingyou-chan!_ ” Sela Floyd, namun setelah nada riang yang dikeluaarkannya, pada kalimat berikutnya ia mengucapkan dengan nada yang dingin. “Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu juga sebelumnya. Bila aku memang pernah bertemu denganmu, aku rasa aku akan ingat~ apa ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu bermain _truth or dare_ saat ini dan memintaku untuk percaya dengan perkataanmu barusan ~ ?”

Hati Riddle seakan terkoyak. Apa maksud dari perkataan Floyd barusan adalah Riddle sedang bermain sebuah permainan? _What a joke._ Tentu saja Floyd tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan olehnya, bukan? Apa yang harus Riddle lakukan bila setelah memberitahu kebenaran sekalipun, Floyd sama sekali tidak percaya padanya?

Tidak lama kemudian, Jade dan Trey datang memasuki kamar milik Floyd.

“Maaf kami sedikit lama, kita membeli beberapa minuman bila ada tamu datang kesini.” Trey tampak menggenggam sebuah kantong plastik berukuran besar, berisi beberapa minuman didalamnya.

“Hallo, Floyd, Riddle-san.” Sapa Jade setelah menutup pintu kamar milik Floyd.

“Jade~~ dan ughh— _Umigame-kun.”_ Riddle tidak berkata apapun lagi setelah itu, rasanya masih sakit ketika Floyd langsung berkata bahwa fakta kejadian yang mereka alami tidak lebih dari omong kosong. Namun, Riddle dapat melihat, ketika Jade memberikan minuman pengganti ion untuk Floyd, ia melihat tatapan Floyd yang masih menaruh perasaan pada Jade. Sebuah atmosfir yang begitu berbeda ketika ia berbicara dengan Jade, seolah itu adalah situasi dimana ia dan Floyd berada beberapa bulan lalu.

Ah. Tentu saja... Floyd masih menyukai Jade, bukan?

Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Riddle, ia masih menyukai saudara kembarnya sendiri.

“Maaf, aku permisi duluan, aku ingat ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Jade, Trey, terimakasih untuk hari ini, dan Floyd, semoga kau bisa cepat beraktifitas lagi seperti biasa.” Riddle tetap menudukkan kepalanya, ia enggan untuk bertatap mata dengan siapapun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun, Riddle kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Aneh, bukan? Hidup seolah memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Floyd lagi, tetapi kisah diantara keduaanya bukanlah sebuah cerita dongeng yang selalu memiliki _happy ending._ Seharusnya ia senang, seharusnya ia ikut bahagia karena Floyd masih hidup saat ini. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit pada saat ini? Mengapa rasa pedih seolah terdapat beberapa puluh jarum menusuk perasaannya secara bertubi-tubi saat ini? Bahkan bila ia ingin mengutuk dunia sekalipun, itu tidak akan pernah merubah bahwa Floyd sama sekali tidak mengingat eksistensinya.

_Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya?_

.

.

.

 _“Kingyou-chan_ sungguh anak yang aneh~” Floyd meneguk minuman miliknya. Kenyataan bahwa ia koma selama satu tahun membuat dirinya tidak bisa banyak bergerak alias lumpuh sesaat. Tetapi berkat terapi yang dilakukan rutin olehnya, untuk saat ini ia bisa menggerakan bagian atas tubuhnya, setidaknya ia bisa mengangkat tangan miliknya dan minum sendiri. Namun tetap saja ia masih belum bisa berdiri, sehingga ia hanya bisa berdiam di kasur tanpa melakukan aktifitas berat.

“Apa kau berkata hal yang membuatnya tersinggung sebelum aku dan Trey-san masuk, Floyd?” tanya Jade khawatir. 

“Biar aku keluar sebentar.” Trey menepuk pundak Jade, dan Jade mengangguk. Tetapi ketika Trey hendak menyusul Riddle, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada dimanapun.

Riddle berlari dan terus berlari, ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan suster yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlari di dalam koridor. Pada saat ini, ia hanya ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat dimana Floyd berada. Ia pikir, hidup telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk merasa bahagia dengan mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan Floyd, tetapi apa yang dijumpainya bagaikan membanting perasaannya saat ini. Sebuah harapan manis ketika bertemu lagi dengan Floyd seolah terkoyak oleh fakta yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat sedih pada saat ini. Kenangan diantara mereka berdua hanya menjadi memori miliknya seorang diri.

Bukankah Floyd akan menganggapnya gila? Apa jangan-jangan ia akan menyangka Riddle sebagai manusia yang ingin mencari keuntungan dengan kondisinya saat ini, dengan mengatakan cerita _supernatural_ yang tidak masuk akal dan membuatnya percaya bahwa keduanya menjalin hubungan yang dekat? Riddle tidak bisa berpikir pada saat ini. Ia jarang bercerita tentang kehidupannya pada siapapun, siapa yang akan percaya dengan dirinya bila ia menceritakan hal ini? Ironis, bukan? Dalam sehari, ia bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia yang begitu luar biasa, namun pada hari yang sama juga, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang bahkan melebihi rasa bahagia tersebut.

.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu semenjak Riddle pergi mengunjungi Floyd dirumah sakit, dan ia mendengar kabar dari Trey bahwa Floyd akan keluar hari itu. Sejujurnya Riddle merasa senang bahwa kondisi Floyd telah membaik, mengingat ia mendengar bahwa Floyd sedang lumpuh sesaat, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya juga seolah menciut, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit. Rasa enggan tersebut terus berdiam dalam benak Riddle, hingga 2 bulan kemudian, Riddle mendapat kabar kembali bahwa Floyd sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi, meskipun pada awal terapi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ia masih harus menggunakan kursi roda, tetapi keadaannya kian membaik.

Tidak ada kabar yang membuat Riddle bahagia selain mendengar kabar bahwa Floyd baik-baik saja pada saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak lain adalah lari dari Floyd. Ia takut kembali tersakiti, apalagi sosok Floyd yang dikenal olehnya selama ini tidak lain adalah Floyd yang selalu berada disisinya, bukan Floyd yang sekarang. Floyd yang sekarang sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya, bagi Floyd yang sekarang Riddle adalah orang asing, dan itu adalah fakta yang cukup menyakitkan bagi Riddle.

Hampir setengah tahun telah berlalu semenjak Floyd sadarkan diri dan baik Floyd maupun Riddle tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari, ketika Riddle hendak pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan menunggu kereta untuk tiba, ia melihatnya. Sosok Floyd Leech yang sedang berdiri didekat garis kereta sambil memegang ponsel miliknya. Secara reflek, Riddle mencoba untuk mundur dari barisannya, supaya Floyd tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, takdir ternyata berkata lain pada hari itu.

 _“Kingyou-chan~~~_ hey, kau _Kingyou-chan_ ‘kan? Jangan terus berjalan menghiraukanku dong~~!!” Rengek Floyd kemudian, dan hal tersebut membuat muka Riddle memerah karena perhatian semua orang yang berada disana kini melirik kearah Floyd dan Riddle.

Tidak ada gunanya untuk menghindar lagi. Pasrah, akhirnya Riddle kembali mengantri dibelakang, diikuti oleh Floyd yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

“Kau sudah mendingan?” tanya Riddle kemudian, diam-diam menatap sosok Floyd menjulang tinggi disebelahnya. 

“ _Un~_ Kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit lagi setelah itu? Aku merasa sedih karena kau tidak menemuiku lagi~”

“Bila aku pergi pun, kau akan menganggapku sebagai orang asing, bukan?” 

“Tapi kau teman dekatnya _Umigame-kun,_ ‘kan?”

Riddle tersenyum kecil. Hidup itu terasa begitu sempit, sosok _Umigame_ yang diceritakan Floyd pada saat itu ternyata adalah sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri. Betapa anehnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa selama ini mereka masih dalam _circle_ yang sama. Tetapi, mengapa kura-kura laut? Apa karena warna rambut hijau milik Trey sehingga ia memberi julukan tersebut padanya? “Kau percaya dengan cerita itu?” tanya Riddle kemudian.

Panggilan mengenai kedatangan kereta kemudian terdengar tidak lama setelah pertanyaan Riddle, dan hal tersebut membuat keduanya harus menahan pembicaraan mereka hingga berada didalam kereta. Jam pergi dan pulang kerja memang jam yang paling ramai ketika berada dalam kereta, dan mundur ke jajaran belakang merupakan kesalahan terbesar karena kini Ridde dan Floyd harus berdempetan ketika berada didekat pintu kereta. Sungguh posisi yang _awkward_ bagi Riddle saat ini. Apa boleh buat, keadaan kereta saat itu sungguh ramai.

Hati Riddle seakan berhenti ketika Floyd tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya dan membiarkan kedua lengannya bersender pada kaca pintu kereta, dimana ia terlihat sedang melindungi Riddle dari keramaian dan desakan orang-orang yang berada didalam kereta. Ia memang melihat Riddle yang nyaris terbawa arus karena tinggi badannya, maka dari itu Floyd reflek langsung menarik Riddle dan melindunginya. Riddle tidak kuasa untuk menatap sosok Floyd yang meenatapnya dengan tatapan intens, ia membuang mukanya kearah lain.

“ _Ne, Kingyou-chan”_ Setelah 5 menit mereka larut dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Floyd mulai berbicara pada pemuda bersurai kemerahan tersebut. “Sebenarnya, apa hubungan kita berdua dulu?”

**DEG**

Haruskah Riddle mengatakannya? Tenggorokan Riddle seolah tersekat pada saat itu, mulutnya sudah berkedut-kedut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah mengapa tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar.

“Bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan percaya?” Riddle memberanikan diri untuk menatap kearah Floyd, dan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Untuk sesaat, Floyd terdiam. Sebelum ia tertawa kecil.

“Kau tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang dalam kurun waktu singkat, bukan?” Floyd tersenyum kearahnya, ia menampilkan deretan giginya yang tajam. “Lagipula, aku tidak berminat untuk berpacaran saat ini ~ ”

 _tidak berminat untuk berpacaran selain dengan Jade._ Riddle tertawa miris dalam lubuk hatinya. Tentu saja, itu adalah jawaban yang Riddle akan terima. Floyd yang berada dihadapannya adalah Floyd yang memiliki cinta bertepuk pada Jade. Floyd didepannya bukanlah dirinya yang selama ini bersama dengannya selama 9 bulan. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Floyd.

“Bila kau memang bersama denganku selama 9 bulan, _Kingyou-chan_ juga tahu alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, ‘kan~ ?”

“...aku tahu.” Riddle hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Kenyataannya bahwa Floyd telah _move on_ dari Jade pada saat ia bersama dengan Riddle, tetapi itu karena mereka selalu bersama selama 9 bulan. Meskipun Riddle ingin membuat perasaan yang sama dengan Floyd, dengan mereka yang jarang bertemu adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil. Luka lama yang berada didalam diri Riddle seolah terbuka kembali pada saat Floyd mengatakan alasan itu padanya. Sebuah kata ‘ada yang berdarah tetapi tidak terlihat’ mungkin adalah hal yang dialami oleh Riddle pada saat ini.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa _trigger_ miliknya kembali dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun, setiap kali Riddle hendak melakukan hal gegabah, ia selalu teringat akan perkataan Floyd padanya, permintaan Floyd agar dirinya tetap hidup. Riddle kerap kali merapalkan sebuah mantra pada dirinya sendiri secara berulang-ulang, bahwa semua akan membaik, semua akan baik-baik saja, dan ia terus menyemangati dirinya untuk tetap bertahan.

Riddle tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Floyd yang berada didepannya. Sudah jelas bahwa waktu yang mereka luangkan berdua ketika Floyd koma adalah ketertarikannya karena tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar atau melihat Floyd. Bila dibandingkan saat ini, dimana Floyd hidup dan mengenal banyak orang, dapat bersosialisasi kapan dan dimanapun ia mau...

_Apakah kehadiran Riddle berarti baginya?_

.

.

.

Kerap kali, _overthingking_ yang selalu dilakukan oleh Riddle pada malam hari selalu membuat Riddle terjaga hingga melewati larut malam. Sekali lagi, dunia telah memberikan sebuah rasa sakit pada hati miliknya. Tetapi, entah mengapa hal tersebut juga membawanya pada sebuah harapan kecil. Karena hari itu Floyd memanggilnya, Floyd mengajaknya berbicara meskipun Riddle yakin bahwa Floyd saat itu masih menaruh perasaan yang kuat pada Jade.

Riddle tidak terlalu berharap banyak akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dikemudian hari. Bila memang ia bisa dekat dengan Floyd, ia tentu akan merasa senang, namun bila dunia tidak mengizinkannya untuk berada dekat dengan Floyd, ia juga menerimanya. Asalkan Floyd tetap hidup dan juga bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagi Riddle.

Beberapa hari semenjak pertemuan mereka di stasiun kereta, tidak disangka-sangka bahwa kali ini Riddle bertemu dengan Floyd tepat didepan _apartement_ miliknya. “Ehhh~~?? _Kingyou-chan?_ Kenapa kau ada disini?” Tanya Floyd sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu kamar _apato-_ ku?”

“ _Are~~_ ini kamarmu?” Floyd memandang kearah pintu sebelum ia kembali berbicara. “Entahlah, aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Secara tidak sadar aku pergi ke sini... aneh ya?” Senyum Floyd sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik kepalanya.

Riddle terdiam sesaat.”Kau...mau masuk?”

“Hmmm~~ aku masih ada urusan lain, mungkin lain kali~ ! Sampai nanti lagi, _Kingyou-chan~~”_

Riddle mengerjabkan matanya, namun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Semenjak pertemuan mereka di stasiun, ia tidak pernah menaruh ekspektasi apapun pada Floyd. Bukankah hal yang sering membuat kita sakit adalah sebuah ekspektasi yang tinggi pada suatu hal? Sehingga ketika semua itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar, kita akan merasa kecewa. Sama hal-nya ketika Riddle memikirkan bagaimana Floyd dapat mengingat dirinya sebelum ia pergi ke rumah sakit, dan ketika Floyd menyambutnya dengan tanggapan yang dingin, hal tersebutlah yang menghancurkan hati Riddle pada saat itu. Maka dari itu, ia akan berhenti untuk berharap. Termasuk dengan pertemuannya dengan Floyd kali ini.

Entah dunia hendak menyatukan Floyd dan Riddle atau tidak, tetapi semenjak kejadian Floyd bertemu dengan Riddle didepan _apartement_ miliknya, selama 4 bulan kedepan keduanya menjadi sering bertemu antara satu sama lain. Seperti pada saat Trey mengajak Riddle untuk makan bersama, kemudian _Leech brother_ datang kemudian. Mereka makan dan minum bersama pada sebuah kedai _yakitori_ atau kedai makanan lainnya _._ Pertemuan itu juga terjadi kembali ketika Riddle sedang melakukan presentasi perihal pekerjaan dan produk baru yang akan dikeluarkan oleh perusahaannya, ia menemukan Floyd sebagai salah satu _client_ miliknya. Juga kenyataan bahwa keduanya bertemu kembali pada jam-jam pulang, meskipun Riddle terkadang _overwork_ sekalipun, ketika ia menaiki kereta malam, ia bertemu dengan Floyd. Entahlah, tampaknya semenjak pertemuan mereka, beberapa kali Floyd dan Riddle kerap kali saling bertemu antara satu sama lain.

Hingga pada suatu saat, ketika hari Kamis malam tiba, sebuah dering di ponselnya kini menampakkan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia melihat sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal olehnya, meskipun sempat ragu, Riddle kemudian mengangkatnya.

“Hallo?”

“Ahh~ _Kingyou-chan?”_

“...Floyd? Kau tahu nomorku dari mana?”

“Aku bertanya pada _Umigame-kun_ yang sedang main ke _apartement~ ”_

Riddle mengerjabkan matanya. Rupanya Floyd dan Jade pindah _apartement_ setelah kejadian dimasa lalu. “Lupakan dari mana aku dapat nomormu! Oh ya, hari minggu kau lowong? _Umigame-kun_ dan Jade mau pergi ke taman bermain, temani aku _Kingyou-chan_ untuk pergi bersama mereka _~”_

Riddle tahu bahwa tujuan Floyd tidak lain adalah pergi untuk memata-matai Trey dan Jade, rasanya ingin sekali Riddle menolak ajakan tersebut, namun disisi lain ia juga senang, karena biar bagaimana pun, diantara semua orang yang Floyd kenal, ia mengajak Riddle untuk pergi bersamanya.

“Kirimkan saja tempat dan jam berapa di _e-mail_.”

“ _Aye aye~_ sampai berjumpa nanti, _Kingyou-chan!_ ”

.

.

.

Semenjak panggilan yang dilakukan oleh Floyd, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hari minggu menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Riddle semenjak Floyd memintanya untuk menemaninya. Entah mengapa hari Sabtu terasa begitu lama baginya saat ini, mungkin memang benar bila kita sedang menanti-nanti sesuatu hal, waktu akan berputar begitu lama. Pada hari Sabtu, Trey tiba-tiba menelepon Riddle, bertanya bila Floyd mengajaknya ikut pergi ke taman bermain bersama mereka, setelah Riddle menjawab pertanyaan Trey, rupanya Trey merasa senang karena ia juga bisa meluangkan waktu bersama dengan Riddle.

Hingga akhirnya, hari minggu yang telah dinanti-nanti olehnya pun tiba. Ketika Riddle datang 30 menit lebih awal sebelum janji mereka, ia menemukan Trey yang sudah tiba juga ditempat mereka berkumpul.

“Trey? Kau datang cepat sekali.”

“Kau juga sama, Riddle.” Balas Trey singkat. Ketika Riddle melirik kearahnya, ia kemudian tersenyum. “Kau _nervous?_ Sudah berapa kali kau berkencan dengan Jade dan masih tegang seperti ini? _”_

“Bila aku boleh jujur, setiap kali, Riddle.” Trey tersenyum lembut. “Setiap kali aku bersama dengannya, perasaan tegang itu selalu ada.”

“Kau sungguh mencintai Jade ya?”

Kali ini, muka Trey tersipu malu, entah mengapa Riddle bisa melihat sebuah semburan rona kemerahan yang berada di pipi teman masa kecilnya itu. Tanpa Trey perlu menjawabnya sekalipun, Riddle telah mengetahui jawabannya.

“ _Areee~~ Kingyou-chan~~ Umigame-kun~~_ Kalian sudah datang!” Kali ini giliran Floyd yang datang bersamaan dengan Jade disampingnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada keduanya.

 _“Oya oya..._ Apa yang akan kita lakukan 20 menit menunggu sebelum taman bermain ini dibuka?” Jade tersenyum pada Trey, lalu ia sedikit menunduk ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Riddle, yang otomatis dibalas oleh Riddle juga.

Floyd langsung merangkul Trey sambil tersenyum lebar. Terkadang Riddle sering berpikir bahwa sebagaimana Floyd menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Jade itu sangat luar biasa, bahkan bila Riddle tidak mendengar pengakuan yang dilakukan oleh Floyd pada saat mereka bersama dahulu, ia tidak akan melihat Floyd menyukai Jade. Ditambah bagaimana ia bersikap ‘dekat’ dengan Trey juga benar-benar membuat kedoknya terjaga dengan baik.

“Disana ada _photo booth!_ Bagaimana bila kita pergi kesana sambil menunggu~ ?” Tangan Floyd menunjuk-nunjuk kearah _booth_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

“Ide bagus. Ayo kita ambil kenang-kenangan bersama.” Balas Trey kemudian. Trey dan Floyd berjalan mendahului Riddle dan Jade, membuat keduanya kini berjalan bersama.

“Aku tidak menyangka Floyd mengajak Riddle-san untuk pergi bersama. Ah, maaf, mohon jangan salah paham, aku senang kau berada bersama kami saat ini. Kupikir ia akan mengajak Azul, tapi kurasa bila Azul, ia akan menyeret Idia-san juga. Bukankah ini tampak seperti _double date?”_ Jade tersenyum ketika Riddle mencoba untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang tampak kemerahan. _Double date?_ Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

“Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau suka menggoda orang lain seperti ini, Jade.”

“Fufufu~ tentu saja. Aku berharap kalian akan baik-baik saja, mengingat Floyd yang akhir-akhir ini terus membicarakan tentangmu. Sepertinya Floyd tertarik terhadapmu, Riddle-san.”

Jantung milik Riddle seakan berhenti berdetak ketika Jade selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Floyd selalu membicarakannya? Bolehkah ia berharap? Bila Floyd akan menyukai dirinya? Sama seperti dahulu?

Ketika pintu gerbang telah dibuka tepat pukul 10 pagi, para pengunjung langsung berhamburan masuk kedalam arena taman. Tentu saja lokasi disana sangat penuh karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Bahkan untuk mengantri sebuah atraksi saja mereka butuh berdiam selama 10 menit. Tetapi hal tersebut tidaklah menjadi masalah karena mereka bisa menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk saling berbincang-bincang, saling berbagi kejadian konyol atau sekedar keluhan mereka mengenai pekerjaan.

Mengingat Floyd yang memiliki kadar _extreme_ dengan ketinggian, ia adalah satu-satunya yang paling gembira ketika mereka menaiki atraksi dengan ketinggian yang berputar-putar. Berbeda dengan Jade, yang tampaknya bermuka pucat dan terus menggandeng Trey ketika mereka duduk bersebelahan, Floyd malah asyik sendiri melepas tangannya dari pegangan. Kembar tetapi sangat berbeda, pikir Riddle.

Setelah 5x atraksi _extreme_ secara berturut-turut, akhirnya Riddle mulai merasakan mual. Tentunya Jade sudah berhenti pada permainan ketiga, dan Trey juga menyerah setelahnya. Hanya Floyd yang tampaknya masih antusias untuk pergi ke atraksi selanjutnya. Ketika Floyd melihat ketiga temannya dan tampaknya _hopeless_ untuk tetap melanjutkan, ia menyuruh ketiganya untuk beristirahat sedangkan ia akan membeli minuman untuk mereka.

“ _Haiii~~ Strawberry milk_ kesukaan _Kingyou-chan~_ ” Floyd menyerahkan minuman _cup_ dingin tepat disisi pipi Riddle. Pemuda itu tidak lama menerimanya. “Lalu ini untuk Jade dan _Umigame-kun~”_ Floyd menyerahkan minuman yang berbeda untuk Jade dan Trey.

“Terimakasih, Floyd. Meskipun ini bukan minuman kesukaanku.” Trey tersenyum ketika menerima minuman yang tidak terlalu ia sukai, dan tampaknya Floyd sengaja melakukannya.

Tetapi... tunggu sebentar. Sejak kapan Floyd mengetahui minuman kesukaannya?

“Bagaimana bila kita melihat area _aquarium?_ Kurasa berada disana bisa mengurangi rasa mabuk kita.” Usul Jade kemudian.

“Ide bagus, Jade. Sepertinya kita membutuhkannya.”

Floyd tampak ingin protes, tetapi ia kembali mengurungkan unjuk protesnya ketika melihat ketiga kompani-nya sama-sama bermuka pucat. “ _Mouu~~_ Baiklah kalau begitu.”

Keempatnya lalu pergi menuju _Aquarium_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari dalam arena. Sebuah _Aquarium_ yang begitu besar dengan berbagai hewan laut didalamnya. Tentunya tempat tersebut menjadi tempat _favorite_ bagi Jade dan Floyd, karena mereka tampaknya memiliki ketertarikan lebih terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lautan. Beruntungnya mereka memasuki arena tersebut pada jam makan siang, jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berada didalam karena mereka sedang sibuk makan di arena _food court._ Tentunya Trey, Jade, Floyd dan Riddle menghindari desak-desakan di arena makanan, jadinya mereka memutuskan akan makan setelah selesai melihat-lihat di area _aquarium._

Mereka berjalan dari lorong ke lorong, mengangumi begitu luas area tersebut, dipenuhi oleh kaca tebal disekitarnya, sehingga para pengunjung dapat melihat langit-langit yang merupakan air dan juga hewan laut yang berlalu lalang diatas mereka. Hingga mereka tiba pada sebuah _spot,_ dan Riddle menyadari bahwa keduanya terpisah dengan Trey dan Jade. Riddle melihat kearah sekitar, saat ini ia sedang berada bersama dengan Floyd namun ia tidak melihat Trey dan Jade. Ketika ia melangkah untuk melihat lorong sebelumnya, ia melihat Trey dan Jade sedang bersama, saling berbincang-bincang dan berbisik sebelum keduanya tertawa bersama. Pandangannya cepat-cepat melihat kearah lain, ketika Riddle melihat Trey yang tampaknya hendak mencium Jade. Riddle memalingkan pandangannya setelah itu, sama sekali tidak ingin melihat privasi keduanya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Floyd.

 _“Ne, Kingyou-chan~_ kau melihat dimana Jade dan—“ ucapannya terhenti. Belum sempat Riddle menghentikannya dan Floyd sudah melihat keduanya. Cepat-cepat, Riddle kemudian mendorong Floyd untuk keluar dari _aquarium_ tersebut, membiarkan Trey dan Jade yang masih berada didalam.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Floyd hendak melepas tangannya dari Riddle, tetapi Riddle kembali menarik pemuda tersebut. Keduanya kini tiba di pintu keluar _aquarium,_ dan Riddle membawa mereka berdua ketempat yang tidak menghalangi jalan.

“Kenapa kau menghentikanku, _Kingyou-chan!?”_

“Kau tidak bisa mengganggu mereka! Kau tahu mereka berdua resmi berpacaran, ‘kan! Jangan jadi penghalang keduanya, Floyd!”

“Bukan urusanmu, lepaskan aku!”

“Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Bukankah kau ingin lepas dari Jade? Mengapa kau tidak _move on_ darinya bila kau terus tersiksa seperti ini!”

“ _Urusai!!_ Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku lebih baik diam saja!”

Kesabaran Ridddle seolah sedang diuji pada saat itu. Ia sudah beberapa kali menahan emosinya, mentoleransi Floyd, tetapi saat ini, ia tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan miliknya.

“Oh ya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanmu? Ah iya, benar juga, _aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan selama beberapa belas tahun sepertimu_. Iya, aku tidak mengerti perasaan itu. Tetapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaan menyukai seseorang dan orang itu sama sekali tidak menganggap perasaanmu! Aku tahu perasaan sepihak ketika hanya aku yang mengingat semuanya sedangkan _partner-_ ku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun! Bila kau benar-benar tidak peduli padaku, mengapa kau tahu _apartement_ milikku padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu tempatku tinggal? Mengapa kau juga mengetahui minuman kesukaanku!?”

“A..aku tidak tahu!”

“Kau tahu, Floyd! Kau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu! Tubuhmu mengingat itu semua dan kau masih menyangkalnya? Mengapa kau begitu pengecut!? Kau takut dengan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya?”

Floyd tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Riddle pada saat itu. Emosi sesaat yang diluapkan oleh Riddle berhasil membuat ia bungkam. Memang Floyd tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Mengapa perasaannya seolah mengetahui sosok pemuda bersurai merah ini ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, mengapa kakinya seolah berjalan menuju tempat yang begitu familiar baginya yang ternyata adalah _apartement_ milik Riddle, mengapa ia mengetahui hal detail seperti minuman kesukaan pemuda didepannya ini? 

“Riddle, Floyd! Maaf kami berdua la—“ Trey berhenti berbicara ketika ia keluar dari _aquarium_ dan melihat kearah Riddle dan Floyd. Melihat keduanya yang tampaknya sedang sama-sama emosi, ia kemudian berhenti. “Ah, maaf...apa aku menganggu pembicaraan penting?”

“Tidak, Trey. Aku sudah selesai berbicara dengan Floyd.” Riddle membuang mukanya kearah lain, enggan untuk melihat Floyd saat ini.

Jade melihat atmosfir yang terpancar diantara keduanya. “Bagaimana bila kita makan sekarang? Kurasa perutku sudah lapar, dan kalian juga pasti sudah lelah.” 

Semenjak pembicaraan Floyd dan Riddle, keduanya seakan enggan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika bermain pada atraksi selanjutnya, Riddle sama sekali tidak ingin dekat dengan Floyd, dan Jade merasakan Floyd yang berubah _mood_ secara drastis. Floyd memang memiliki _mood bipolar_ seperti ini. Satu saat ia akan sangat hyper, tetapi bila sesuatu telah menekan tombol _trigger_ miliknya, _mood-_ nya akan berubah 180 derajat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga menjelang sore dengan melanjutkan atraksi ringan meski baik Riddle maupun Floyd tidak berbicara antara satu sama lain. Trey dan Jade tentunya sudah menyadari hal ini, ketika mereka hendak menaiki atraksi terakhir yaitu _Ferris Wheels_ , keempatnya telah berbaris pada antrian mereka. Jade bersama dengan Riddle dan Trey yang berbaris dengan Floyd. Secara tiba-tiba pada saat kabin Jade muncul, Jade langsung berbalik dan mengait tangan milik Trey yang mengantri dibelakangnya, tanpa berbicara apapun keduanya lalu memasuki kabin mereka dan menyisakan Floyd dan Riddle yang terpaksa masuk kedalam satu tempat yang sama.

 _Awkward Silent_ ini tentu menyiksa keduanya, namun dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki kadar keras kepala yang begitu tinggi. Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu, dan baik Floyd maupun Riddle saling membuang muka mereka. Ketika kabin mereka hampir mendekati puncak, tiba-tiba sebuah kembang api meledak di udara, kembang api yang begitu indah dan menyebabkan _mood_ milik Floyd kembali bangkit setelah melihat pemandangan tersebut.

“ _Ne, Kingyou-chan...”_ Floyd akhirnya membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. “Bila memang apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya adalah kenyataan... aku tidak tahu diriku yang selalu bersama denganmu sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa sama seperti sosok yang berada denganmu ketika aku koma dulu. Kau terus menatapku dengan bayang-bayang diriku yang lain. Diriku ketika bersamamu dan aku tidak mengingatnya. Bukankah itu tidak adil?”

“...aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi orang lain, Floyd. Sama atau tidak antara dirimu yang dulu atau sekarang, kau tetap dirimu, kau tetap Floyd yang kutahu.”

“Bohong!” Suara Floyd kini meninggi. “Kau menatapku dengan harapan menemukan diriku yang dulu, setiap kali kau menatapku, diriku yang sekarang bukankah sosok yang kau inginkan, ya ‘kan!?”

Mendengar intonasi yang diberikan oleh Floyd, emosi milik Riddle juga mulai terbawa suasana lagi. “Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan!? Aku ingin Floyd yang berada bersama denganku dulu? Aku tidak ingin bersama denganmu yang sekarang!? Apa yang harus kukatakan supaya kau puas, Floyd!?”

“Aku tidak tahu!!” Floyd kini berteriak.

Sejujurnya, Floyd merasa takut. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang berada didalam dirinya saat ini, pikirannya mulai pening ketika memikirkan ini semua. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya yang sekarang tidak akan sepadan dengan sosoknya pada saat bersama dengan Riddle dulu, karena setiap kali Riddle menatapnya, ia selalu menatap pada masa lalu, dan itu membuat dirinya kesal. Riddle tidak melihatnya, tetapi melihat dirinya yang lalu, dirinya yang meluangkan waktu selama 9 bulan bersama dengannya.

Tangan Floyd lalu menarik lengan milik Riddle, tanpa-aba-aba atau perkataan apapun, ia menutup jarak diantara keduanya. Floyd menyentuh bibir Riddle dengan miliknya. Riddle yang sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lebar. Emosi mulai naik dipuncak kepala milik Riddle dan dengan segera ia melepaskan dirinya dari Floyd.

Dan Riddle menonjoknya.

Riddle mengahantamkan tonjokan ke arah pipi kiri milik Floyd, matanya mengarah tajam kearah pemuda tersebut sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. _“You’re the worst!_ Jangan berani mendekatiku bila kau tidak tahu dengan perasaanmu sendiri!” teriaknya kemudian.

Tepat setelah Riddle mengatakan hal tersebut,tampaknya giliran mereka telah usai dan kabin mereka telah mencapai daratan kembali. Riddle tidak berkata apapun setelahnya, ia hanya keluar dan meninggalkan Floyd yang masih _shock_ didalam. Setelahnya, ia berlari keluar taman bermain, mengirimi pesan pada Trey bahwa ia akan pulang duluan.

Riddle tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaan miliknya. Ia menginginkan Floyd semenjak ia mengetahui pemuda itu masih hidup, tetapi mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat ini? Bukankah keinginan-nya untuk bertemu dengan Floyd telah terkabul?

_Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Floyd?_

.

.

.

2 bulan berlalu setelahnya. Baik Floyd maupun Riddle sama sekali tidak berkontak apapun semenjak kejadian di taman bermain. Meskipun Trey mengajaknya untuk makan bersama sekalipun seperti biasanya, selalu ada seribu alasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Riddle sehingga ia bisa lepas dari ajakan tersebut, dan Floyd menyadari bahwa Riddle sedang menjauhinya pada saat ini. 

Malam itu, Riddle sedang menatap keluar jendela dimana hujan sedang turun dengan deras. Segelas _wine_ dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang diyakini sebagai _cake_ sama sekali tidak dibuka olehnya. Ia hanya membiarkan kotak tersebut tersimpan rapi diatas mejanya. Hari ini, pada tanggal 24 Agustus. Tepat setahun ketika ia mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dihari ulang tahunnya. Tentunya, tidak ada hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Meski seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari spesial bagi kebanyakan orang, ia tidak merasakannya. Beberapa rekan kerjanya mengajaknya untuk makan bersama tetapi ia menolaknya, entahlah Riddle seakan ingin berada seorang diri saat ini dan merenungi hidupnya.

_‘Ne, ne, ne~~ Kingyou-chan! Kapan hari ulang tahun-mu?’_

_’24 Agustus.’_

_‘Eh? Tanggal yang sama ketika kau mau lompat?’_

_‘Tidak ada kenangan baik pada tanggal tersebut lagipula.’_

_‘Ehh~~ kalau begitu, tahun depan tanggal 24 Agustus dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, ayo kita rayakan bersama! Aku ingin membuat banyak kenangan bahagia dengan Kingyou-chan sehingga kenangan burukmu tergantikan oleh kenangan yang baik!’_

Riddle terkekeh kecil, sangat ironis ketika ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Floyd dahulu ketika ia tinggal bersamanya, dan mengapa ia harus mengingat percakapan itu pada hari ini? Pandangan Riddle seolah hampa, tangannya memegang _white_ _wine glass_ yang dibiarkan setelah dua kali ia teguk. Hujan yang begitu deras dapat terdengar dibalik kamar miliknya, seolah menggambarkan situasi hatinya saat ini. Pemikirannya buyar ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel berdering didepan _apartement_ miliknya. Ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun pada hari itu seharusnya karena ia telah menolak semua ajakan. Akhirnya ia meletakkan gelas miliknya dan membuka pintu _apartement_ miliknya.

Hal yang tidak ia saangka-sangka sebelumnya, ketika sepasang matanya kini menemukan Floyd Leech berdiri didepan _apartement_ miliknya dengan dirinya yang basah terguyur oleh hujan.

_“Kingyou-chan...”_

“Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa tidak memakai payung!? Cepat ma—“

“Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Jade dan ia menolakku,” Riddle terbelalak ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut. “Dan Jade menyadarkan satu hal terpenting bagiku. Selama 24 tahun aku bersama dengan Jade, Jade tidak pernah mendengar aku menceritakan tentang siapapun dalam kehidupanku. Tetapi hanya kali ini, dia mendengar bahwa aku sering menyebut namamu, ia mendengar bahwa aku sering mengucapkan namamu dalam pembicaraanku dengannya. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan pada saat itu salah karena kau melihat diriku yang masih menyukai Jade ‘kan.”

Tangan Floyd kemudian memegang kedua tangan Riddle secara perlahan dan meletakkannya tepat didepan mulutnya. _“Gomen ne... Kingyou-chan. Gomen...”_ Mata Riddle terbuka dengan lebar. “Aku terus berpikir tentang apa yang kau ucapkan pada hari itu. Tentang perkataanmu untuk mengerti mengenai perasaanku sendiri, dan aku tidak bisa mencintaimu bila aku masih berada dalam bayang-bayang rasa cintaku pada Jade, maka dari itu, aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya dan ia menolakku dengan halus. Tetapi aneh, bukan? Ketika Jade berbicara denganku, tidak ada rasa sakit didalam hatiku, tidak ada rasa kesal atau kecewa ketika ia melakukannya. Karena aku tahu satu hal, _Kingyou-chan..._ hatiku telah berada didalam dirimu. Karena kau sudah dengan sabar memberikan cintamu padaku.”

_Speechless._

Riddle tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Floyd. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, namun ia maju kedepan untuk berdiam tepat didepan dada Floyd, kemudian ia memukulkan tangannya pelan secara beberapa kali. Tatapan hampa yang terus bersemayam didalam dirinya kini mulai tergantikan dengan sebuah harapan. Rasa sedihnya karena tidak bisa bersama dengan Floyd kini sudah hilang karena pemuda itu datang ketika ia memikirkannya.

“Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!!” Rengek Riddle sambil terus memukul dada bidang milik Floyd, dan Floyd hanya bisa memeluk Riddle semakin erat. “Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu! Aku membencimu, Floyd Leech!”

Floyd membenamkan dagunya diatas kepala Riddle, matanya tertutup namun ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum bahagia berada diwajah keduanya baik Floyd maupun Riddle. _“I love you too, ore no Kingyou-chan~”_

.

.

.

Floyd dan Riddle memasuki kamar _apartement_ milik Riddle pada saat ini. Floyd yang telah basah kuyup tentunya sudah menyebabkan keduanya menjadi basah. Sebelum Floyd berakhir dengan flu, akhirnya Riddle menyuruh Floyd untuk membuang bajunya pada mesin cuci, dan saat ini hanya terdapat selembar handuk pada sekitar badan bawah milik Floyd. Ia duduk dibawah kasur, dimana Riddle memegang handuk lain dan mengeringkan rambut Floyd setelah ia usai berkeramas.

“Aku memang tidak mengingat semuanya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada saat aku bersamamu, _Kingyou-chan._ Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku seolah bermimpi tentang kita berdua. Apa itu adalah memori saat kita bersama? Aku ingin mengulang semua dari awal. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kali ini, biarkan aku menemanimu setiap malam, biarkan aku berada disisimu ketika kau tertidur, bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Dan ketika kau bermimpi buruk... aku akan memelukmu hingga kau tidak merasa ketakutan lagi ~ ”

Kata itu...kata yang diucapkan oleh Floyd sebelum ia menghilang.

Apakah ia sedang bermimpi saat ini? Memimpikan Floyd bersama dengannya setelah setahun telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan mereka? “Floyd...” Tanpa aba-aba, Floyd lalu menengok kearah belakang, dimana ia menemukan sosok Riddle dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Riddle tahu apa yang ingin Floyd lakukan saat itu, dan ia membiarkannya. Floyd memegang kedua sisi pipi Riddle dengan kedua tangannya sebelum ia menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Tetapi kali ini, Riddle menerimanya. Ia merasakan bibir milik Floyd beberapa kali mencium bibirnya, dan Riddle membalas ciuman tersebut. Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap berdiam sambil saling mencium satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya Floyd bangkit berdiri dan beralih untuk mencium leher milik Riddle dan melucuti pakaian yang digunakan oleh pemuda bersurai kemerahan tersebut secara perlahan. Semburan kemerahan kini terlihat pada pipi milik Riddle, dan ketika Floyd mendorongnya secara perlahan hingga ia terlentang tepat dikasurnya, pada malam itulah Riddle kembali merasakan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya.

_Ia ingin hidup..._

_Ia ingin tetap hidup didalam dunia ini bila itu bersama dengan Floyd._

Waktu yang ia luangkan bersama dengan Floyd adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Perlahan, Riddle telah mengalihkan perasaan Floyd pada Jade, bersama dengan Riddle telah membuat Floyd mengerti arti sebuah cinta yang terbalaskan. Sebuah cinta tulus yang hanya didapat ketika kedua insan saling membalas perasaan mereka. Bertemu dengan Floyd membuat Riddle mengerti bahwa perasaan cinta dapat membuat seseorang tetap bertahan dan saling menyembuhkan luka satu sama lain secara perlahan. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya Floyd larut kedalam perasaan cinta yang tidak terbalas, perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan ia terus menyimpan akar kepahitan itu seorang diri. Tetapi, setelah mengenal Riddle, meluangkan waktu bersamanya, saling memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang telah merubah dirinya. Ia ingin memberikan cintanya pada Riddle, karena ia yakin bahwa Riddle akan menjaga perasaan miliknya.

.

.

.

_3 bulan berlalu semenjak Floyd mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan gagal, menyebabkan ia menjalani koma dan menjelma sebagai sebuah arwah._

_9 bulan lamanya ia bersama dengan seorang Riddle Rosehearts yang nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya bila bukan karena Floyd yang mencegahnya, dan perlahan Floyd mengubah kehidupan pemuda tersebut. Ketika Riddle berpikir bahwa Floyd akan menghilang dalam kehidupannya, seminggu kemudian ia bertemu dengan Jade yang mengatakan bahwa Floyd telah bangkit dari koma-nya._

_Seminggu setelah Floyd menghilang dari sisinya, Riddle kembali bertemu dengan Floyd di rumah sakit, dimana Riddle menyadari bahwa Floyd yang ada didepannya tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang kehidupan mereka bersama selama 9 bulan kebelakang. 3 bulan berlalu setelahnya karena Riddle tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Floyd._

_2 bulan ketika Riddle mengetahui bahwa Floyd telah selesai melakukan terapi miliknya, dan sebulan kemudian ia bertemu dengan Riddle di stasiun kereta._

_4 bulan mereka bersama, berbagi berbagai memori dan mengenal satu sama lain, dan 2 bulan kemudian, yaitu tepat setahun setelah Riddle selamat dari pencobaan bunuh dirinya untuk meloncat, pada akhirnya ia bersama dengan Floyd._

_Setahun berlalu ketika Riddle memutuskan untuk bertahan hingga akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan Floyd lagi._

_Hidup memang terkadang menyakitkan, terkadang hidup akan membawamu berada diatas awan, tetapi hidup juga dapat membuatmu jatuh terpuruk hingga kau merasa lebih baik untuk menyerah, tetapi apapun permasalahanmu, bila kita tetap bertahan, mungkin suatu hari nanti akan ada sebuah kabar baik dan kebahagiaan yang akan muncul._

_Karena roda kehidupan terus berputar, tidak selamanya kita berada di atas, dan tidak selamanya juga kita berada dibawah._

.

.

.

_“Kingyou-channnnnn~~~”_

_“Mou!!_ Berhenti bergerak, Floyd! Bisa-bisa fotomu nanti buram!”

“Ehhh? Tidak masalah ‘kan? Buram atau tidak juga, aku ingin menciummu~”

“Bodoh! Ini foto sekali seumur hidup, berdiri yang benar! Kau tidak ingin foto di pesta pernikahan kita buram, ‘kan! Sudah diam atau aku akan menyuruhmu duduk _seiza_ diluar rumah kita!”

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.9 word... Whoaaa X"D   
> Ga nyangka padahal pas selesai cuma sampai 6k dan pas di edit lagi tau" malah nambah sendiri--- 
> 
> First of all--  
> MAAFKAN AKU RIDDLE, FLOYD!! KALIAN MENDERITA BANGET DISINI-- ASDFHKL
> 
> Ga nyangka bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu, beneran Floyd sama Riddle minta ditulis ini X"D  
> Sebenernya kepikiran mau buat sisi Jade, tapi nanti aja karena mengingat masih banyak plotbunny belum ketulis *sobs* 
> 
> akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
